


It'll Be Alright

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, Makoto's behavior changed a lot...and Kisumi was going to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I wrote before bed, random thoughts and emotions flooding my mind so here is the result. I saw no fault in what I wrote, so I decided to put it out there. Please mind the additional tags/warnings though...please.

Kisumi has been keeping a closer eye on Makoto recently. Ever since he returned to school, he was glad to spend as much time with Tachibana as he could.

But something wasn't quite right. Something was completely off and the more he saw the more he was beginning to understand.

Makoto was kind naturally, for he helped and cheered everyone up on a normal daily basis. He was everything a person could ask for, a great friend, an irreplaceable kind...and Kisumi loved everything about him.

But then, he saw it. And he realized Makoto's cheerful smiles were not so cheerful at all. The dark circles under his eyes were not because he was studying very hard (because his grades didn't change) and his light-hearted-ness wasn't at all what it seemed.

Kisumi started noticing it only recently because of the way Makoto was looking at Haru, how he looked more absent-minded and distant.

Something was bothering him, it was obvious...but when Kisumi inquired, he got that fake cheerful smile and a shake of head followed by 'I am completely okay'.

No, he really wasn't okay.

Kisumi could see that.

And it was starting to get even worse and worse...

To the point where Makoto's smiles didn't even look fake anymore. He started looking more like a train-wreck than anything: messy hair, wrinkled long-sleeved during summer school uniform, black circles under his eyes and...it was scary, but...Tachibana's eyes...they were empty. His bright smile...turned into a forced upward line.

Yet he still claimed he was okay.

Kisumi was worried. And he couldn't bare it anymore.

So that's where he stood now: right in front of the Tachibana residence. It took a few minutes to gather enough courage, but finally, Kisumi raised his hand to ring the doorbell...but he didn't get a chance to, because as he did that, the door was flung open, followed by a loud shriek of "Nii-san!" and Makoto was running...running far, far away.

Kisumi didn't realize he was running after him until he started to get breathless, but he didn't give up. He yelled Makoto's name, asked him to stop over and over, but the other didn't...not until they reached the shore and his pace slowed down because of tiredness so Kisumi managed to catch up and grab Makoto into his clutches from behind so tightly, as if the other would disappear any second if he didn't do that.

Makoto screamed, struggled and begged for Kisumi to let go over and over, kicking, scratching and trying to pry the other off, but Kisumi held onto the other despite everything...for dear life.

Makoto was reaching for the ocean, a place he despised, as if it was his only solace, his paradise. Kisumi's mind was racing with too many questions and emotions and he was...terrified. Terrified of what would happen to Makoto if he wasn't there.

Terrified of losing the one he loved.

Gradually, Makoto's struggles weakened and he broke down, bailing his eyes out, hands over Kisumi's as he let out pain-filled cries one after the other until his throat turned hoarse and he fell to his knees, Kisumi following down, holding Makoto to himself and rocking him from side to side, trying to soothe his aching soul.

In the end, Kisumi didn't need an explanation. He knew what happened and what was the cause of Makoto's breakdown - a broken heart, a lonely soul that thought it was not needed by anyone in this world, unloved, cursed and condemned.

...but...Makoto was lucky. Lucky to have Kisumi, someone who cared and loved him. Hopefully, he will manage to mend his broken heart...and give him a reason to live again.

Because that's exactly what all souls need...someone to accept them entirely - all of the crazy. Someone to love them for who they are. Someone to help them live through a crisis to see another day.

Someone to show them they were not alone.  
_The End_


End file.
